Code Shadow
by Star Lin
Summary: Going on the safe side with Rating. There is a world beyond our own, that every so often will touch our world.  When a high school student, Yugi, discovers a means to travel to that other realm, he finds another there...Yami.  Yet, with drawing his frien
1. Prologue

Title: Code Shadow  
Part: Prologue?  
Author: Star Lin  
Warnings: lemon later in the chapters and it's unbeta.  
Genre: Romance, action, Crossover/fusion type fic, more AU  
Pairings: YY+Y much later YYXY. Voting will take place later to see what side pairing will be involved.  
Criticism: I welcome constructive criticism, if it will help me improve my writing. 

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to throw Yami and Yugi into a room together and watch them make out, I alas don't own them to do such as that. I'm also saving up for Yaoi Con so I don't have the money to hand over to buy them.

Description: There is a world beyond our own, that every so often will touch our world. When a high school student, Yugi, discovers a means to travel to that other realm, he finds another there...Yami. Yet, with drawing his friends in to help get Yami out, they are draw into a conflict that could destroy them and their world.

Notes: This is what I get when I rewatch my Code Lyoko tapes a few weeks ago. Now this story, which had been on the back burner when I first saw CL has demanded to be written. I really don't need this with all the other fics that I'm working on too. I do need help with the Shadow version of the gang, since I haven't decide if Ryuuji and the others would also fight in the Shadow. Since won't let lemons be posted, any lemons that are done won't be in the chapter that's posted on FF. You can find the full chapter with the cut scene on PharaohsHikari Mailing List. Also changes have been done to the Shadows selves of the group. Would love to see art work from this story if you guys like it.

Remember to review, review, review.

Anzu - Black Magician Girl  
Kaiba - Blue Eyes White Dragon  
Jounochi - Flame Swordman  
Honda - Acrobat Monkey  
Mai - Harpie Lady

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Yugi didn't turn around as he rapidly typed into the keyboard, the chair shifting just a little as it raised him up to look at the screen. "Jounochi just brought Mai up," he said into the small mic. "Anzu," he called, watching a girl in what look like a magician robs getting knocked into a tree. "Another hit like that Anzu and you'll lose your life points."

"We can't worry about life points," she said, not glancing at the tricolorhair teen that was heading for a tower. She twirled the pink and blue rod,running a hand across her lower lip. "If we don't keep this monsterdistracted, then Yami won't be able to reach the tower," she said. "I just need to survive long enough for him to impute the code."

Though Jounochi was still panting, the blond picked up the cell phone next to the small tricolor hair teen that was sitting in front of a large and unusual computer. The thing took up almost the whole center of the room that they were in. "Kaiba," he yelled into the phone. "Are the others alright?"

"Mutt," came a growl over the phone, "what are you doing on Mutou's cell phone?" A curse followed that question. "Hasn't Yami gotten into the tower yet. We can't keep dodging fireballs much longer."

"I'm in, Yugi," came a deeper voice over the ear piece. This was followed shortly by a scream from Anzu.

"Jounochi."

"I'm not a dog, Kaiba." Jounochi shouted into the phone then slammed it down on the table like area near the keyboard. "I'll be right back with Anzu."

Yugi and Mai held their breaths as they watched the tower on the screen. The strange tower didn't look and different at first except for a faint glow hat began to grow brighter. Yugi grinned up at the tall blonde. "Thank God."

"At least this time we didn't have to blast back into the past." Mai said. She picked up the phone. "Hey, Kaiba, are you and the others OK?"

A young voice came over the phone. "Niisama, me and Honda are OK. The fireballs seem to be targeting Honda and Niisama."

"I told you not to follow us, Mokuba." came a growl in the background. Only those that knew Kaiba could just hear the softness in the growl.

While Mai was talking to Kaiba, Yugi was talking to the figure in the screen. "Are you sure you weren't injured, Yami?" His hand reaching up to touch the image's cheek. Violet eyes shining with such worry for the other.

The double of the teen in the computer screen lifted it's hand touching the screen. "I'm fine, thanks to Anzu and Mai," he said. Red eyes flicker to Mai and then to Yugi's eyes. "Are you alright?"

Mai gave the pair a secret smile. "We're fine, Yami." She said. "I'm going to check on Anzu." She blew a kiss at the pair, moving over to the elevator to go down to the lower level.

"You think that she is giving us some time together." Yugi said. He smiled as the image on the screen gave him a smirk. "You know, it's been a year since I found this place and meet you."

"It doesn't seem like a year." Yami said. The twin image of the smaller teen frowned. "What is it, Aibou?"

Yugi was tracing what look like an upside down pyramid on the consol. "I promise that I would find a way to free you from the Shadow," he said. "But none of the programs that Kaiba-kun and I have worked on haven't actually work. We need to find a way to get you out before Zork Necrophadisu finds a way to destroy you and our realm."

"Then shut the computer down." Yami said. "I rather face him on my own then have you or your friends hurt because of me."

"DAMN, YAMI." Yugi yelled, one of the few time that the teen raised his voice to the being in the computer. He slammed his fist down on the arm of the chair. "I'm not leaving you behind."

Yami sighed, deciding not to push this argument. He thought it would be better to change the subject. "Do you remember when we first meet?" he asked.

Yugi blinked at the question and then chuckled. "I still don't know if I should strangle Jounochi and Honda or bow down a kiss their feet." He smiled as he look back at Yami. "If it hadn't been for that stupid dare, I wouldn't have been in the old factor about this place."

It had started out as the worst day for the teen. Not only starting at a new school but a private one to boot. Then the run in with the local pranksters sent him to what would have been the best moment in his life. Too bad he hadn't known it at the time. "Kind of seems like it all happen yesterday."

His eyes closed and he felt it drift back to that day long ago.


	2. Chapter One

Title: Code Shadow  
Part: Chapter 1?  
Author: Star Lin  
Warnings: lemon later in the chapters and it's unbeta  
Genre: Romance, action, Crossover/fusion type fic, more AU  
Pairings: YY+Y much later YYXY. Voting will take place later to see what side pairing will be involved.  
Criticism: I welcome constructive criticism, if it will help me improve my writing.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to throw Yami and Yugi into a room together and watch them make out, I alas don't own them to do such as that. I'm also saving up for Yaoi Con so I don't have the money to hand over to buy them.

Description: There is a world beyond our own, that every so often will touch our world. When a high school student, Yugi, discovers a means to travel to that other realm, he finds another there...Yami. Yet, with drawing his friends in to help get Yami out, they are draw into a conflict that could destroy them and their world.

Notes: This is what I get when I rewatch my Code Lyoko tapes a few weeks ago. Now this story, which had been on the back burner when I first saw CL has demanded to be written. I really don't need this with all the other fics that I'm working on too. I do need help with the Shadow version of the gang. Haven't decide if Ryuuji and the others would also fight in the shadow. Also changes have been done to the Shadows selves of the group. Would love to see art work from this story if you guys like it.

Remember to review, review, review.

Anzu - Black Magician Girl  
Kaiba - Blue Eyes White Dragon  
Jounochi - Flame Swordman  
Honda - Acrobat Monkey  
Mai - Harpie Lady

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Yugi sat nervously as he and his grandpa waited for the Principal to see them. It was strange being in Domino again, living with his Grandpa. He liked Sakura High in Tokyo but this was a one in a life time chance to go to such an outstanding Private School as Domino Academy. They took the brightest, the most talented, and having potential to become much more then they were. Though Yugi wasn't the most athletic of Sakura High, his grades from last year gain him a place in the school, especially in computer programing.

Now he was here to finish up the last of the paper work, be assigned to a dorm room, and then to get his room set up. He shifted a little in his seat as the door open, letting a young woman step through. "Mr. Motou, Principal Shadi will see you and your Grandson now."

"Thank you, Miss..." Sugoroku Motou said.

"Isis Ishtar," the young woman said. "Now, I have a little brother to see too." With that, she stepped back in, allowing the older man and Yugi to step through. Yugi saw a teen about his age, dark skin like Ishtar but with blonde hair, sulking in one of the seat. Walking across this smaller waiting area, they stopped at the door, and she open this one. "Mr. Shadi, Mr. Motou and his grandson are here to see about the last of the paper work."

"Thank you, Miss Ishtar." Shadi said. "Now will you see that Malik doesn't cause any more trouble."

Yugi watched the young woman nod and step out the door. He heard a cry of pain then, "Let go of my ear, sister," before the door closed fully, blocking the sound of whatever reprimand the woman was going to give the teen. He turned back to look at the Principal of Domino Academy. Dark skin, like the Ishtar siblings. He wore a western style business suit but on his head was a turban. If Yugi remembered the information in the book, Shadi was the first non-Japanese to head Domino. He ran the school with an iron fist when it was called for but was someone the students could approach about anything.

Moving over to sit beside his grandfather, Yugi took in what was on the desk. Several books sat on one corner, a folder was sitting in front of Shadi, and at another corner sat what look like a golden scale, Egyptian in style. It was perfectly balance from what Yugi could tell, though he would know for sure if there was something place within the plates.

Shadi placed the papersdown in front of him. "Now, if you will fill out these, I'll get your class schedule" he said. He stood up, moving to the file cabinet, pulling out a draw, and rummaged around in it for a few minutes. His grandpa passed the papers to him, letting him to list what hobbies he liked and letting him read over the information about what is to be expected of him while he lived in the dorm his first year attending. "Here you go, Mr. Motou." Shadi said, placing the schedule in front of Yugi. "You'll also see your dorm assignment as well."

"It said that we will be sharing dorm." Yugi said. It didn't say who his roommate would be.

"Right now, it's just you." Shadi said. "There are two beds for when we'll move another student in. Until then, the room is yours." He looked up as someone knocked on the door. "Ah, Mazaki," he said, standing up. Yugi and his grandfather turned to see a teenage girl standing in the doorway. "Mr. Motou, this is Anzu Mazaki. She's the class president for your grade level."

Yugi's violet eyes widen, as did his grandfather's, "Anzu...is that really you, Anzu?"

Anzu blinked at the shorter teen, trying to place his face. "Have we..." she started, inhaling sharply as the tricolor hair place itself with the faded image of her first best friend. "Yugi..." she said, tears forming in her eyes. She caught the smaller teen as he ran from his chair, clinging to her. "God, Yugi, I didn't think I would see you again, when your parents moved to Tokyo."

"Well, Anzu," Sugoroku said, smiling at the two teens as they hugged and cried, "you have grown. I didn't realize that you were back in Domino."

"Grandpa," Anzu said, smile brightening even more. "Mom and I just got back with the dance troop, yesterday."

"Well, I expect to see you and your mother at my home for dinner." Sugoroku said, giving both teens a hug. "I want an update on my favorite Granddaughter."

"Grandpa, I'm your only Granddaughter." Anzu said, giving a smile to the old man. She then turned to Shadi. "Mr. Shadi, can I show Yugi where the dorms are?"

"Yes," Shadi said. "Ishtar's sister will probably still be there too but ask Honda or Ryuuji to help Yugi move his belongings into the dorm."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Yugi and Anzu came across Ryuuji when they found the dark hair teen laughing at the tongue lashing that Malik was getting from his sister. After a bit of asking him to come and help with Yugi's computer and belongings, Anzu finally threaten to tell someone named Jounochi about him seeing the guy's sister. "You wouldn't..." the long hair teen said.

"Try me," she said, giving a smirk to the other. She then pointed to where Sugoroku's car pulled around to the dorm side of the school. "Now march."

"Did you have to do that, Anzu?" Yugi asked, him and his cousin following after the other teen.

"Actually, Jounochi doesn't mind the fact that he's seeing his little sister," she said in a whisper. "Ryuuji doesn't want him to find out that he and Shizuka are also seeing Honda." She smiled at the widen eyes. "Shizuka wants to tell him that she's in a threesome but hasn't found how to break it to him."

'OK, that was a little too much information for me.' Yugi thought. Thankfully, he was distracted from sex and threesomes with the moving into the dorms. Shadi had been right about him being the other one in this room, through the green hair teen with glasses seem to be ticked off about him not having to share.

"Well, that's the last of it," his grandfather said. Yugi sat about attaching the last cable into his computer. "I'm going to head back to the shop. I'm sure that Ami will be able to come for dinner tonight." He looked over at his grandson, sighing as he found him already into computer programs.

"I think he'll be fine for the moment." Anzu said, smiling at her cousin. "At least he isn't as bad as Kaiba." She stood up from the bed that she was sitting on. "I'll walk with you to the car, Grandpa and then go and call Mom. Will six o'clock be fine?"

"Six will be fine." Yugi said, turning his head to grin at them. Yugi also stood up, moving to hug his grandpa. "Be careful heading home, Grandpa," he said.

Sugoroku smiled at Yugi, returning the hug. "I'll see you, Anzu, and Ami at six."

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes, Yugi." Anzu said. "Then I'll show you were your classes are at."

"I'll run a mapping program while you go and call Aunt Ami," he said. He watched Anzu talking excitedly with Grandpa, heading for the stairs, and turned back to his room. He did need to work on a map for the school, so that he wouldn't get lost.

It was five minutes after Anzu left that he heard a sharp rap on his door. Turning from the computer, an eyebrow went up as he saw a blond standing in the door way. Just behind him was a brown hair teen, also raising an eyebrow at Yugi. "Yo," the blond said. "Welcome to the dorm. I'm Katsuya Jounochi and this is Hiroto Honda," he added.

"Um, thanks." Yugi said. He blinked when the two came into the room. "Is there something you need?" he asked.

"Well, you see buddy." Jounochi said, dropping down on the free bed, "You're the new kid and new kids have to pass a right to become one of the group in the school."

At Yugi's raised eyebrow, Honda picked up where Jounochi left off. "There's an old factory not far from the school," he said. "The new guy has to go in there and get something out of the factory. Once you do that, then you bring it back to the school."

Well, it sounded easy enough but there was a problem. "Um, my cousin is suppose to be back here in a few minutes," he said, blinking again when he found himself caught up by each elbow by the two taller boys. "HEY!"

"Don't worry, we'll be there and back in no time." Jounochi said. Ignoring the shorter teens protest, the pair carried Yugi out of his room, and then out of the building. Fifteen minutes later found Yugi, Jounochi, and Honda walking across the bridge toward what look like an old factory/warehouse building.

"OK," Honda said, pushing a normal size door in the large warehouse door open. "Now all you have to do is just find something to bring back to us."

"You can go as far as you want to go to get something." Jounochi added, releasing his hold on the boy.

"As far as I want, including anything that might be at the door?" Yugi asked, watching both boys nod. "OK, I'll be right back," he said. He stepped through the door, jumping when the door shut behind him, but the inside didn't darken since enough natural light was coming into the building. Looking around, he saw that the door had open to a catwalk, and glancing over the side, he saw the ramp that lead up to the door. 'What were they building in here?' he asked himself, moving farther in. The place was huge but there wasn't much machinery in the place.

About half way down the catwalk, he found several long lengths of rope, something that others had probably set up to get to the lower area. Taking one of the ropes in hand, Yugi gave it a strong tug. It look like it would hold his weight and he glance down at what looked like an elevator shaft. Taking hold of the rope and one of the metal poles that connected the catwalk to the ceiling, he climb up on the top rail, and dropped off from the top railing.

Yugi hissed as he slid down the rope and arched across the area till he landed almost in front of the elevator. Letting the rope go and blowing on his slightly rope burnt hands, he watched it arch back over to the catwalk, and swing lazily before stopping. Seeing that there wouldn't be any problem reaching the catwalk by the rope he had just used, he began to look around the elevator shaft. Not finding anything around the shaft, he tried to pull gate open, but it wouldn't budge. Looking at the switch beside the gate, he let a smirk trace his lips, and press the down button. "Like there is power in this building..." he said, trailing off as the gate open with a rusted squeak.

"This is probably going to be the stupidest thing I've ever done." Yugi muttered, stepping into the elevator. Hitting the button on the inside, he watched the gate close, and felt the elevator slowly start downward, swallowing as darkness almost engulfed him in the elevator car. It seem forever before the car stopped and the wall behind him open up. It was dark in this larger room, with something huge sitting almost in the center of it, the only lights being some small lights running along the edge of the room. Following the lights with his eyes, he saw a break that would be about the same width as a doorway.

Moving along the wall, he found himself enter another room, seeing the small lights had lead to what must have been the generators. Yugi made his way over to them, feeling along the large piece of machinery until his hand closed on what he hoped was the switch. Taking both hands, he pulled up on it, using all of his strength until he heard it snap into place, and closed his eyes as lights from overhead cut through the darkness. He stumbled backwards out of the room, his back hitting the object that he had first saw, and his hand came down on the panel.

The panel gave and he heard the hum of the object as it began to warm up. Blinking through watery eyes, he saw that the object was a strange and large computer. He watched the screen glow for a bit and then the screen darken. Once the screen darken, gold pieces fell down the screen, and pile up at the bottom. At the top of the screen, several sentence came up. "To gain the power of Darkness, you mustsolve the puzzle," he read. "Hm, I wonder..." he murmured, moving the small ball above the panel, and watching an arrow move across the screen till it touched one of the pieces.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

In a dark realm, two beings felt the first movements of the puzzle pieces. In one area, a howl of rage ripped across the realm, sending strange creatures fleeing, or causing some to come closer to it. Soon, very soon, he would be free to destroy the other, the one that trapped himself and him in here. When he was free, he would draw the monsters from this realm and destroy the human realm.

In another part of this dark realm, a figure stepped out of the tower that it had been looking over. "Who would be trying to open a way into the darkness?" he asked, fearing that whoever was doing this had no idea what they were doing. Red eyes turned back to the tower. He had to find out who, find some way to help him stopped the one that had been trapped here with him. 


End file.
